Steve, Hwoarang and Mummy!
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Steve has everything going right in his life. He found his mother, has a great job, and has a loving boyfriend. Despite this, he is scared to tell his mother about him. Until now. When Steve sets up a brunch date, he aims to make his confession, though he also fears Nina's reaction. What will she think? What will she do? -Oneshot- (For now)


The two men were relaxed, laying on a thick cotton mat on the floor of Steve's apartment. Lights were out, save for a few candles, and the room was quiet save for the slow raindrops from outside.

The rain had put a damper on their plans, but they were able to make up for it.

Hwoarang laid in his arms, his head resting on his shoulder, Steve's arm laying down his shoulder, smiling at each other.

"Fucking rain..." he muttered. "Yeah, what a bugger.." the blonde said, looking outside. A flash of lightning and a sound of thunder boomed through the quiet, causing Hwoarang to slightly jump. "It's not that I'm scared, it just...took me by surprise is all." he said, crossing his arms.

"Sure, sure, mate." it was all Steve could say, patting his lover's shoulder lovingly. "Hey! I'm serious, I'm not scared..I just.." Hwoarang said. Steve merely smiled at him. "At least it gave us some extra time here.." he said, leaning down to kiss him. Hwoarang leaned up to meet his lips for a sweet and tender kiss.

"I can't stay up too much longer...don't know if I told you, but I have a date tomorrow in the afternoon." Steve said, when they parted.

"Date?! What? But I thought-" Hwoarang yelled before Steve silenced him with another kiss. "Nothing to get your knickers in a bunch over, luv, it's just a lunch date with my mum. I haven't told her about us yet, and I'm going to...as long as you're ok with this."

Hwoarang said nothing at first.

Steve's mother was the infamous Irish assassin, Nina Williams. For their entire lives up until now, they didn't know the other existed. Until recently, when the mafiosos were after Steve for winning a match that he was supposed to throw. He didn't play dirty like that. Refusing to pay up, they sent Nina after him, only to stop once she found herself defeated.

After a long conversation and a confession, they realized they were mother and son. At first, Nina wanted nothing to do with Steve. After all, he was a super soldier, a fighter designed for destruction, unnaturally born, a product of mechanical violation, and an all around experimental failure. However, Steve was persistent, following up each question with more questions.

She couldn't deny the look in his eyes. How sad they looked. He was happy to find and meet her. Happy with the truth, but sad also.

It's been 21 years.

21 years without his mother.

She missed out on a lot of his life; his first words, his first meal, walking, his first sports team, good grades, and now, his first boyfriend. He at least hoped that she'd accept Hwoarang as a part of their lives. Since meeting, he saved her from the Mishima Zaibatsu forces who were looking to take her away. She'd admit that her eyes got glassy when looking at him. Especially when he told her to escape and that he'd take on all the soldiers himself.

As she expected, he escaped from the predicament, they exchanged phone numbers, and began to meet on a regular basis. He had told her everything that was going on in his life, all except one thing.

Hwoarang.

Not everyone accepted their relationship. After all, it didn't look good within the professional sports world to be in a homosexual relationship, none the less any relationship. Especially with how they wanted to market him. In the ring, he was Steve Fox, the Handsome Blonde British Boxer. His image would be used to sell products, money would flow, and women would fly in droves to see him.

But to find out that he was involved with a man like Hwoarang, a former Korean military solider turned Taekwondo student, who was also a street punk and a biker on the side...

Steve didn't care not one bit of what they thought about Hwoarang or their relationship, so long that Steve was in love with him.

And he was terribly, madly, in love with Hwoarang.

Hwoarang felt the same way about Steve, but he was careful not to show his love in the public eye. He knew Steve had a reputation to uphold, an image to uphold, and he couldn't ruin it for him, just because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

Eventually, the sports world began to catch on. Hwoarang showed up at a few of Steve's matches. He was always up front, his striking red hair and handsome features made him stand out to viewers alike. He said he was an old friend of Steve's, just cheering his "best bro" on from the sidelines, but the public caught on to the little glances and little smiles the two would exchange.

Still, no public admittance of their relationship. They were just people, they didn't matter, and they didn't need to know anything about the two of them.

Back to Nina, however, she surely needed to know. That was his mother, and he wanted her approval.

"Are you afraid she won't accept us?" Hwoarang asked, taking Steve out of his reverie.

"Admittingly yes." Steve said with a sigh,"I fear she wouldn't want a fairy for a son..." "Does she know about your preferences?" Hwoarang asked. He shook his head. "Our conversations have never gotten that far. She knows I'm a famous boxer, but that's about it."

"Surely she's curious, people talk about us online.." Hwoarang said, leaning back into Steve's hold. "Let them keep guessing, I couldn't give a sod or two about it." the blonde said, giving a light kiss on his lover's cheek. "I love you and that's all you need to know." he added, blushing.

"So what happens if your mother doesn't accept us? Are you...going to break up with me?" Hwoarang asked. He knew it was a silly question; Steve would never even consider...but he needed to know. He's worked this hard to find his mother and to keep her a part of his life, he was afraid that if she didn't accept it, Steve would be forced to leave him to keep her approval.

"I would never." Steve assured him,"she'll just have to deal with it." "But you worked so hard.." the redhead said. Steve shrugged. "It shouldn't matter who I'm shagging, Hwoarang...she'll just have to deal with it."

The redhead was satisfied with his answer, Steve's words making his heart flutter, but he was also afraid for him. He was willing to throw away everything he worked his entire life for over him...it was love and it was madness.

"Don't go that far...if your mother doesn't accept us..I'll walk away." he said. "Hwoarang, stop." the blonde said. Hwoarang shook his head,"It wouldn't be fair of me. If it keeps you happy.'

"Hwoarang." Steve said, holding him tighter,"Don't. Don't talk this way, please. Please don't go." Hwoarang merely smiled at him. "I can't leave anyway...you're gripping me too tight."

"Oh, sorry, luv." the blonde said, releasing his lover. "Hey, I didn't say let go, just..not as tight, I forget how good you are with those hands." The words caused Steve to blush and hide his face in the back of Hwoarang's shoulder. "Crikey...Hwo, don't embarrass me..." The redhead just smiled and curled further into his hold. "Alright, I guess I'll be leaving, so you can get your beauty sleep."

Steve watched as Hwoarang rose from the floor and started walking towards his duffel bag. He had come here after Taekwondo practice and it had all his athletic wear plus his kicking rod inside. Plus some..other unmentionables that he would probably scream if anyone found out about.

He also rose up from the floor to meet Hwoarang at the doorway, grasping his wrist gently. "I'll give you a ring later on and let you know how everything went." he said, leaning in for a kiss. Hwoarang replied to his kiss and said,"I wish you luck. Love you." "Love you too." the blonde said. Hwoarang smiled at him and walked to his bike, waving as he sped away.

Sleep didn't come as easy as Steve would have liked. The rain had ended long ago, yet it was still chilly throughout his apartment. Hwoarang's warmth was also gone, and he was worried and nervous about talking to his mother. The reality had hit; what if she really didn't accept it? What would the outcome be? He didn't want to even imagine choosing between the two. Naturally, he should pick Hwoarang, the man who loves him, yet he had been trying to find his mother for so long, and even longer getting to be a part of her life (and her, a part of his), he just simply couldn't pick.

Once he finally managed to get some sleep, his alarm went off, and the sun's rays bounced off his face. "Bloody hell.." he muttered, turning over, throwing the bedsheets over himself. Then his alarm went off again. And again. And once more.

"Alright, alright, bugger off! Don't get your knickers in a knot!" he yelled, rolling off the bed. However, once he looked at the time on his phone screen, he gasped, jumping ten feet in the air. "Oh no! It's almost eleven am already, mum is going to kill me for being late!" He quickly got dressed, doing his morning routine, brushing his teeth, taking a quick shower, and eating a light breakfast bar, along with a pint of whiskey to wash it all down.

"Alright, here we go.." he said, getting into his car.

He met Nina downtown at a small and charming little pub down the street from the city's main block. She was waiting at a table underneath an umbrella, wearing gaudy shades and a big brimmed hat, along with an off white dress. Her hair was down, quite different from her usual ponytail. "Oi, mummy. You look ravishing today!" Steve said, approaching the table.

Nina beamed looking at her handsome son. Such a dazzling smile, shining even brighter under the sun. "Hello, Steve. You look handsome as ever." she said, rising from her chair to kiss him. Steve was wearing his usual uniform, collared white shirt with union jack designs and his red pants; his favorite look. He took a seat across from his mother at the table and picked up a menu, quickly ordering two pints as soon as their waiter approached them.

"So.." she said, cradling her drink, looking across at her son. He looked nervous, and she was curious. When their orders came to their table, Steve quickly began to eat, while Nina watched on. "Steve, honey..." she said, reaching across to grab the spoon out of his hand. He was eating a cold tomato soup, looking down at his reflection; he looked stressed, and very, very nervous.

"Y-yes?" he asked, his hand slightly shaking. "What's a matter, my son?" she asked. "Sorry, I have a match within the next few weeks and I'm a little nervous about it." he lied. "No you aren't." Nina snapped, looking coldly into his eyes. "Mother..." he said, looking away. "Steve, you know you can talk to me about anything. I wasn't always so open with you like this, but...I want to be a part of your life.." she said.

Steve said nothing, adverting his eyes from his questioning mother.

"I am nervous...very much so." he admitted quietly,"and it's not from a match." "Of course it's not, you're the best in the world, you can handle anything." she said. He nodded with a smile. "So why don't you tell your mother what's wrong then?" she said with a smile.

He felt empty in the pit of his stomach. Stomach clenching, heart beating, dry throated. Hands shaking, sweat falling from his yellow brows. He was becoming short of breath, and specks of tears were in the corner of his eyes. Nina looked on worriedly. Whatever was on Steve's mind was fairly serious.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He would perhaps be happy with never, but it's something Nina should know. She surely should know about Hwoarang. It was only right.

"I know you said I could tell you everything that's going on in my life, yeah?" he asked. "Yes, of course." Nina replied, taking his hand into hers. He squeezed tightly, afraid to once again look into her eyes. "Steve, look at me." she said with a warm smile. "Anything you can tell me, I won't get mad, you know this, I'm your mother, honey."

"Well...I'm seeing someone." he said, looking deeply into her eyes, his entire face reddening. "Oh?" she asked with a beaming smile,"that's just wonderful! My lovely Steve finally has a girlfriend!"

"..." Steve mumbled grumpily.

"Oh?" she asked again curiously.

"...It's not a she." Steve admitted quietly.

"What's that?" Nina asked, looking at him with more curiosity. "Goddamn it, I said it's a not a she, mummy, it's a man and his name is Hwoarang. I'm in a relationship with a man." Steve spluttered out, looking her in the eye.

She was quiet.

He winced, waiting for her response.

The silence was deafening, and Steve regretted telling his mother anything.

"I get it." he said, finally,"I understand." He began to rise from the table when Nina grabbed his hand. "Steve, sit down." she said. He immediately did so. "Stop trying to run away from me." "Like you have room to talk, running for almost my entire life." he muttered. "Steve." she snapped, and he swallowed any response he had. "..Yes mummy." he said.

"I'm just surprised. I didn't know you liked men." she said. Though he could see a smile forming upon her lips. "I didn't know either." he admitted. "But, I knew I was in love as soon as met him. He's such a wonderful man." he said with a smile, blushing, his heart soaring warmly. She smiled and nodded,"Does he make you happy?" "Very much so." he replied.

"Good, because anyone who hurts my baby will fear my wrath." she said coldly,"no one messes with my Stevie." "Mummy.." he muttered, hiding his red face. She rose from the table and sat on the arm rest of his chair, embracing him, cradling his head to her neck. "I'm so happy for you. So happy. We're finally together, you have a great and lucrative career, and a loving boyfriend.." she said.

"Thank you." he said, leaning his head into her neck,"thank you for accepting this." "Is that what you were so afraid of?" she asked. "Bloody terrified." he replied. "Don't be. I'm proud of you for telling me." she said, running her hand down his hair. She left a kiss on his forehead and with a smile, she said,"I'd like to meet this man. This Hwoarang.."

His eyes grew wide in fright.

"Mummy?!"


End file.
